Nothing But Hate & Crying
by I-love-raura-auslly
Summary: Ally breaks Austin's heart on their wedding day. This story tells all about Austin and Ally's past relationship making Ally realize the big mistake she did. Austin now hates her but does he really? Did he really stop loving Ally or is he just putting those feelings aside? Through Ally's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Look who's back? I haven't written a story in 3 million years. This plot has been stuck on my head for quite a long time. So I thought, since I'm in Winter Break, why not write a fanfiction? This is a future and kinda OOC story. This is also from Ally's point of view. I hope you guys give it a chance and like it!**

**Warning: Lots of crying, heartbreaking, and flashbacks.**

….

Should I do this? Should I break the person who loves me so much heart? Should I break Austin's heart like this? There he is waiting for me to walk the aisle and spend the rest of his life with me. But what am I thinking of doing? Saying "I'm sorry" instead of "I do". Just yesterday I was nervous AND excited to finally marry my prince charming but today, I'm shattering his heart. Now you all are wondering why I'm doing this. Well here's why.

_**Flashback:**_

_Yesterday I was hanging with Trish in the mall because I was nervous. She said it'd be easier to stop worrying if you just spend some quality time with people. So I did. While shopping, Trish being Trish got fired from a job and went to look for a new one. Along the way, I bumped into a long time ex. My also old crush from Camp-Craft-A-Monga, Elliot. _

"_Elliot, oh my goodness, I didn't expect to see you here!" _

"_Actually, I was coming towards you. Ally, I really need to talk to you. Can we sit somewhere, please?" he requested._

"_Umm, yeah. Sure. Let's go." We went to a nearby table and sat down. He looked even more nervous than I was. And it's my wedding tomorrow. _

"_I heard you're getting married tomorrow. Before that happens, I need to confess something really important. I'm just gonna say it, okay?" I was getting worried. Is there something wrong with me getting married to Austin? _

"_What is it, Elliot? What do you wanna tell me?"_

"_Idonotwantyoutomarryhim," he mumbled. _

"_What?" He sighed, looked me in the eyes and said that made me wanna slap him._

"_ ' . . " he said slowly. I stared at him dumbfounded. "Ally, I'm still in love with you and made a HUGE mistake leaving you and moving away. But I'm here now! And I'm not going anywhere. We can be together now! We'll be happy. There's no more complications. It's only me and you. Please, Ally, don't marry Austin and get back together me," he begged. I felt tears form on the corner of my eyes. I shook my head vigorously. _

"_NO! NO! Elliot, I can't do that. Do you know how much Austin has done for me after you left? I love him! He loves me! We're getting married. You just want me to break his heart and come back to you? How can you expect me to do that, Elliot? You know I'm never capable of doing things like that. Please. Don't make me do that," I cried. I looked into his now hurtful eyes. He really does love me. But so does Austin. What am I gonna do? I wipe my tears, hug Elliot and say "Elliot, I'm sorry. I won't be able to do that. Please try to move on. It's not me that you want to love. There's someone out there who you love and who loves you back even more. It's just not me. I'm sorry, Elliot." I let him and go try to leave but holds m wrist._

"_Before you start a new life, can I have one last kiss from you, Ally? Please?" I was shocked. If I kiss him, I'll be cheating on Austin. But Elliot can't have me anymore. One small kiss wouldn't hurt. I look into his eyes, lean it, and give him a three second kiss. _

"_I'm sorry!" I whisper to him and run away._

**Back to present:**

Now here I am, making the hardest decision of my life. There's Austin, waiting for me to make me his wife and then there's Elliot, watching the person he loves marry someone else. After staying and thinking long, hard about it all night long, I think I have made my decision.

My dad peeks in and asks if I'm ready. He looks at me for a long time. "You look beautiful, honey. That wedding dress looks just as perfect on you as it did on your mom. I'm proud of you. I can't think of anyone else better than Austin to spend your whole life with. I'll miss you a lot, honey," he said crying and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Now let's get going, shall we? Austin's eagerly waiting for you. That boy might have confidence on stage, but when it comes to you, he loses all of it," he said laughing. I gave him a small smile, feeling all the guiltiness building inside me. We link our arms; I look in the mirror one last time, thinking, _"It's time"._

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's welcome the smart, talented, beautiful bride, and my soon-to-be daughter-in-law, Ally Dawson!" Mimi announced. The flower girls, bridesmaids, and the maid-of-honor, Trish, all join on stage, my dad and I coming out last. I look everywhere but Austin. I can't see him right now. But unfortunately, I met eyes with him. He looked at me with nothing but love in his eyes waiting for me to be in front of him. I love you so much, Austin. He helps me up on stage and holds my hand. We wait for the priest to come. The priest comes in and says all the vow. Here it comes.

"Do you, Austin Moon, take, Ally Dawson, to be your wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you apart?" Austin looks at me with a smile and says,

"I do!" There's that guiltiness again. I can't take it anymore.

"Do you, Ally Dawson, take, Austin Moon to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you apart?" He loves me. He respects me. He cares about me. I feel tears form and look up at him, saying,

"I'm sorry. I can't!" His eyes go widen, go blank, and drops my hands shocked. The tears are now flowing down and I back up from him. "I'm s-sorry, Austin. But I h-have to d-do this. T-this was a hard d-decision but I had to. I'm so so so sorry, Austin," I sobbed constantly. He just stared at me with hurt, anger, and hate towards me.

"Wedding's over. Sorry for this unexpected event. What a waste of your time. CANCEL THIS WEDDING NOW! NO MORE FREAKING WEDDING!" He yelled at the organizers and looked at me with hate in his eyes. I started crying and tried to walk towards him. He backed up, "You better stay away from me, Ally Dawson. Don't you dare come near me. YOU UNDERSTAND?" He yelled at me. He never spoke to me like this. I was shocked. I stared at him. At one point of time, he looked guilty. He shouldn't. He has every right to talk to me like this. He got off the stage, walked towards the exit but not before looking at me first. "I hope you're happy," he whispers and goes away. I fall on my knees and cry and cry. I look at my dad and I know he's nothing but disappointed at me. I look at Trish but she's standing there with anger. I then look at Dez, and he looks like he wants to kill me for hurting his best friend like that. I, not only broke Austin's heart, but disappointed every single person in this room.

…**...**

**That's it for now! Chapter 1 officially now. Chapter 2 on it's way. Please don't hate Ally's character here. You'll regret it later. Trust me! Hope you all liked this chapter. Please review. They make me happy. They make me go on Cloud 9. SPEAKING OF! How awesome does that trailer look? I can't wait for that movie. It's the day before my birthday, January 17. My birthday's on Jan. 18. AND a new episode after my birthday. Glee Clubs & Glory. CAN I SAY I'm GONNA HAVE PRETTY AWESOME BIRTHDAY! Merry Christmas!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter. This chapter is after the wedding and has a flashback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Wish I could, though. Then you'll have episodes every single day and whenever you want **

…

Here I am now. Calling Elliot to tell him what I did. He asks me to meet him in the same table as last time. When he comes over, I run up to him and cry in his chest. He strokes my hair and asks me something that part of me wishes I said no. "Do you wanna move in with me, Ally? I know you just had a huge disaster but I can't think of any other time to ask you than this." I look at him. Slowly and hesitantly I nod my head. He leans in to kiss me but I move my head.

"Elliot, please. Don't force yourself to kiss me. Be happy that I'm moving in with you," I whispered to him. He just nodded and I let him go. "Let me go bring my stuffs, okay? Pick me up from here at 7. I'll see you later." I leave to go to pick my stuffs up. As I start walking, I realized something that made my heart beat faster than the speed of light. Austin's house! Everything I own is in his house as I lived with him. He asked me to move in with him on m 20th birthday. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I smile at that memory.

_**Flashback:**_

___"Austin, what are you doing? Everyone's downstairs. Why are you bringing me here? AUSTIN!" I whined as he led me up to my room. _

_ "Can you keep quiet for a sec, Al? Geez, you can never stop rambling, can you?" he joked. I rolled my eyes and gave up 'cause I know I can never win against him. We go to our room and he closes the room behind us. I got worried. Is he doing something? I started thinking of billion negative thoughts. Is he breaking up with me? Is he moving or something? Is he dumping me for someone else? _

_Out of a sudden I hear a chuckle breaking me out of my thoughts. "Don't worry, Ally. Stop thinking stuffs." He knows me WAY too well. He starts to walk towards me while I back away. This is our thing. He walks to me; I back away until I can't anymore. When I hit the wall behind me, he holds both my hands. He looks into my eyes. Why is he so nervous?_

"_Are you okay, Austin?" he doesn't say anything._

"_I'm gonna ask you something, alright? I hope you take this as your birthday present," I slowly nod my head. "Do you want to move in with me?" I widen my eyes. _

"_What?"_

"_I said, do you want to move in with me tonight? I saved all the checks I received from Jimmy and bought a pretty nice and humble apartment that I think you'd like. I even asked your dad and he agreed immediately. So will you?" I smile with tears of joy. I nod my head uncontrollably. _

"_Yes! Yes! Of course!" I jump onto Austin and hug him tightly. _

"_C-can't breathe. I n-need air," he teased. I laugh and he leans in and gives me a peck on the lips. "I love you, Al. Happy Birthday!" he murmurs against my lips. _

"_Wait you bought an apartment without borrowing money from me? Austin, I can't let you do that." I pleaded._

"_I want to, Ally. I've been planning this for a while. I'm not taking any money from you,"_

"_Can I at least pay some of the bills? I really can't make you pay everything. Please?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes._

"_You know what? I don't wanna talk about it anymore. Let's go back to the party. People are waiting,"_

"_We'll continue this later. I'm not giving up this time." He rolls his eyes, takes my hand and intertwines our fingers and we go back. _

_Before heading to my birthday party, I stand on toes and whisper into his ears, "I love you too." He looks down at me and smiles at me. _**(1) **

_**(line breaks here)**_

**Back to present:**

2 hours later:

"Thank you for bringing my things, Trish. I appreciate it," I try to give her a hug but he moves away. I know she's still mad at me for doing such a thing like that.

"Umm…no problem," she mumbles. She tries to leave but I stop her.

"Wait! Trish, can I ask you something?" she looks at me hesitantly and gives me a look that shows 'go on'. "How's A-Austin?" I ask. Trish now has a face that has both anger and happiness.

"He's okay. Dez is always hanging out with him and I'm pretty sure he's doing fine now," she says quietly.

"I'm gla-" I try to say but Trish interrupts me.

"You shouldn't be. You broke his heart, Ally. You have no right to be happy over the fact that he's trying to move on. Imagine this happening to you. What would you be feeling now? Think about it and you'll know how he feels. So don't even try saying stuff like again," she yells at me. She's absolutely, positively right. I have no right to be.

"I have to go now. I'll see you later, Ally," she leaves and I feel tears welling up. NO! I'm not crying. I look at the clock. 6:30 pm. I have half-an-hour to meet with Elliot. I organize all my stuffs, pack my remaining things, and leave. I sigh. This just doesn't feel right. I broke Austin's heart yesterday and today I'm moving in with another guy. Who does that? No one. No one does things like me. Only I'm capable of doing it. I well up again. Austin.

He's on my mind all the time. His face when I said 'I'm sorry'. His face when he cancelled the wedding. His face when he yelled at the organizers. His face when he whispered, "I hope you're happy." I close my eyes and try to push past these uneasy feelings. _Focus on Elliot now, Ally. Forget about Austin. _But I can't. I can never forget the guy who gave me so much. Who did so much for me. Who respected me so much. A sob escapes from my mouth. Austin. I hope you forgive me someday. You know I love you. But I might also have feelings for Elliot. **(2) **

I finally reach the food court. I wait for Elliot. I look at my watch. 6:55 pm. I guess I still have 5 minutes. I sit down and wait for him. Suddenly, I hear a familiar laughter. I look around. I don't see any one laughing. Whose laugh is that? Austin! Is he here? No he can't be. He can't-it's not him. It's my imagination. That sweet, amazing laugh that never fails to melt my heart is in my imagination. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I gasp.

"Austin?" I turn around. At that moment I regret the fact that I said his name. It's not him. Elliot standing behind me with a look of hurt on his face. "Elliot!"


	3. Author's Note

**For some reason they cut out the author's note. Anyway, here it is.**

**Tiptoes. Looking down. I think we all know why. Their beautiful, beautiful height difference.**

**Notice the big word MIGHT! She didn't exactly say that she has feelings for Elliot. She said she might have. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry if this chapter bored you. I promise the next chapters after this has lots of Auslly flashbacks eventually leading up to the main. Please review and if you have anything personal or questions to say, you can always PM me **


	4. Chapter 3

**Back again! Here's chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, don't own any of the characters **

…**..**

"Elliot!" I totally forgot about him. The look of hurt on his face reminds me of Austin's face when I said "no".

"Umm…Ally, it's not Austin," he whispered. I sat there feeling guilty. I know I hurt him thinking it was Austin who was behind me.

"I'm sorry. I was kinda dazed off. I didn't mean to say his name. It just came out. I'm really sorry," I apologized hoping he wouldn't be so sad. He stared at me for a while and then smiled at me.

"It's okay. It happens. Come on, let's go. Don't wanna be here all night, now do we?" I gave him a small smile and shook my head.

"No, of course not. Let's go," I grab my bags and ask him to lead the way. He takes my hand in his. I look down at our hands. I'm having a hard time getting used to the fact that I'm gonna be doing the same things with Elliot as I did with Austin.

After about 5 minutes of walking in silence, we finally reach to his HUGE apartment. He lets my hand go and open the door. Just by looking inside it from standing out here, I don't like it. It doesn't look as cozy and humble as mine and Austin's…err Austin's.

"Welcome to our new apartment! Come in, come in and make yourself at home. It's funny 'cause it IS now yours. And mine," Elliot laughed. I let out a nervous laugh as well. How am I gonna make myself at home if I don't even like it? I go inside and he leads me to our room.

"You like this room, Ally? I made it extra special decorative since we're gonna be staying here now," I look around the room. Sure it was big. Sure it had a nice and clean bathroom. Sure the bed was pretty comfy but I still can't make myself like it. It's way too big for me. I like small and simple but pretty comfortable rooms. As Austin calls…called me "Simply Ally". **(1)**

"Umm, Elliot? Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course! What is it?"

"Can I have my own bed? I k-kinda like to sleep by myself," he stood there dumbfounded.

"Your own bed? Ally, we're moving in. People moving in together don't sleep separately,"

"Austin let me sleep on my own bed. He didn't mind. Sure, he was upset but he respected me. Why can't you?" I was lying. Austin and I slept in the same bed. I don't feel okay to sleep next to Elliot immediately. By the look Elliot's face, I could tell he's thinking '_Austin and I are not the same' _but I didn't care.

"Sure. Why not?" he gave me a hesitant smile. I give him a big smile and take preparation to unpack my stuffs. I remember unpacking in Austin's apartment. One lesson I learned: Never unpack in front of Austin. He won't let you.

_**Flashback:**_

___"COME ON, ALLY! You can unpack later. Come lie here beside me," Austin whined while I was unpacking. We moved in right after my birthday party. Here I am trying to organize my things but Austin had a different plan. He wants to cuddle the whole night talking about life till we're both tired and sleepy. But I like things my way._

_ "Austin, if you won't stop whining, maybe I could finish it early?" I suggested._

_ "But I don't want you to take things out now!" he cried like a little boy. I roll my eyes and ignore him. The drawer is located right next to the bed which is good 'cause I don't have to go back and forth between the bed and the drawer. I put my suitcases on the bed and start unpacking. Austin groaned. "ALLY!" I giggled at his childish self._

_ "WHAT!" I mock him. I sit down on the bed and start putting my clothes in the drawer. Austin sneaks up and wraps his arm around me from behind. I shriek. "AUSTIN! You scared the heck outta me!" __**(2)**__ He chuckled and put his head on the crook of my neck. _

_ "That's what you get for not cuddling me," he whispers into my ear. I shiver. I refuse to give up. I decide to tease him back. I face him and lean in to kiss. He gladly accepts. Before our lips touch, I pull away and escape from his grasp. I run to the other side of the bed. "OH! You're gonna pay!" He gets off the bed and runs over to my side. I try to run away but I'm too slow for him. _

_ He carries me to our bed and lies me down, him on top of me. I hold my breath. Not because of his weight. But because he knows my rules of doing certain things before marriage. _

_ "Don't worry, Al. I'm not doing THAT certain thing," he says quietly at me looking deep into my eyes. Have I mentioned before that he knows me TOO well? Well let me say it again. He knows exactly what I'm thinking just by looking at my expressions. Did I also tell you how much I'm in love with his eyes? They're beautiful. Gorgeous even. He breaks off my thoughts by kissing me lightly on my forehead. Then one of my cheeks. Nose. My other cheek. My jaw and finally, not before looking into my eyes again, kisses me softly on the lip2s. All my insides melt because of his constant caring for me. I wrap my arms around his neck and try to pull him closer but he pulls away before that. _

_ "You wanted more, didn't you?" he smirked. I blushed furiously and looked away pulling my arms away. "That's what you get for playing with me like that." He gets off of me and goes to bathroom to take his 'usual' midnight shower. I smile secretly still blushing. I may play him, but he teases me back even more. _

**Back to present:**

I still blush at that memory no matter how much I try not to. He never fails to make me blush and lighten up my mood. Even if I'm mad at him.

_**Flashback:**_

___I didn't finish packing 'cause of Austin distracting me. I'm very very mad at him for doing so. I faced away from him during the night. Austin kept bugging me by poking me on the back. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Ally!" was all he was saying the whole. _

_ I turn to face him and give him a death glare. "Woo! Someone's feisty tonight. Fine, if you don't wanna talk to me, I won't bother you," he's the one who turns away now. I wasn't sure if he is serious or just another one of his tricks. But he did look serious._

_ "Umm…Austin, I didn't mean to u-upset you. I'm sorry," I try saying but he doesn't say anything back. He's still turned away. I get worried. "Austin, please. Talk to me," I protested. _

_ "You didn't want to so I'm not. Geez, sometimes you're just hard to read," he said without looking at me. This time I wrap my arms around his waist and cuddle his back. I feel his breath hitch. I smile. 3…2…1…and just as I expected he turned back and cuddled back. I lean in to kiss him. _

_ "You really have a way with me, Dawson. I don't what way but it's a way," he murmurs against my lips. I pull away and smile at him. _

_ "You have yours, I have mine." He now smiles at me and after talking about life, like Austin wanted, we both fell asleep. _

…_._

**AND IT's officially done. That took some time but it's worthy. Not very proud of the beginning but I like the flashbacks. SO FLUFFY!**

**I know weird nickname but I couldn't think of any other (1)**

**Haha. Gotta love Dez. Took that from "Road Trips & Reunions" (2)**

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. This is a drama one. You'll see why. You'll get to see someone certain today. I just basically gave it away saying 'someone certain'. Oh well. Hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (sigh)**

…**..**

**Back to present:**

I look around the room again. Out of a flash, I see Austin's room everywhere. I feel like I'm sitting on his bed. I feel like he's in the bathroom taking his shower. I feel like he's gonna sneak up on me and start teasing me. But that's not happening anymore. I'm in a different room now. With a different person. Living in a different apartment that I don't even like. I know what you're thinking. If I always keep thinking about Austin then why did you break up with him? Why did you break off the wedding? It's complicated. If you were in my place now, you'll see why. I sigh. It's just too complicated.

**Next morning:**

I wake up with a splash of sunshine in my eyes. **(1) **I groaned. I open one of my eyes and see Elliot standing near the window, the blinds wide open. I get to wake up whenever I want! Not when someone else wants me to. I get up from the bed and murmur "'Morning" to him.

"Good Morning to you too! How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good, thank you," I lied. I had the worst sleep in history of sleeping. I was up all night thinking about my nights with Austin. It's been a while since I slept alone. I have been sleeping with Austin for about 4 years now.

"Well, why don't you go freshen up and we'll have breakfast, 'kay? I have to go to work after that." Elliot works for the manager of Miami Mall. Pretty cool job. I nod my head and go to the bathroom. After washing my face, I look at my face in the mirror. I make a face at myself.

"You heartbreaker!" I shout at myself but not loud enough for Elliot to hear. I shake my head and get out of the bathroom. After wiping my face, I join him for breakfast. I go to the kitchen expecting to see something to eat but I don't see anything.

"Umm…Elliot? What are we eating?" He lets out a nervous laugh.

"Hehe…um…here's the thing. I-I thought we had something, b-but I g-guess I was wrong…Hehe." I stand there staring at him. What kind of a guy asks a girl to move in, then asks her to have breakfast together, and then that girl finds out there's nothing to EAT? I scream inside but play cool outside.

"What should we do now? Go out and eat?" I suggest. He shakes his head.

"I have to go to work. I'll skip breakfast today. Why don't I give you some money and you can eat out?" He takes out some money and gives it to me. "I'll see you later, okay?" he gives me a kiss on the cheek and leave. I just stand there and look at the money in my hands. I feel like killing myself.

I get ready and head out to eat. I guess I'll just go to Starbucks and get some coffee. I drive there and go inside only finding out a HUGE line. I sigh feeling my stomach growl. I wait and wait for my turn. I hear the door bell ring and feel someone standing behind. That smell though. It smells so familiar.

Finally, after waiting for about 20 minutes, my turn comes. "Can I have one medium sized green frappuccino, please? The person taking my order asks for my name. "Ally". I hear the person behind me gasp. I turn to look behind me only to see a tall blonde guy turned away. I widen my eyes. NO! It can't be. Stop thinking about him, Ally. It's not Austin. I wait for my order and eventually have it.

Out of a sudden my head starts getting dizzy. Probably because of the lack of food since yesterday night. I take my frappuccino and my hands starts shaking. Before I know it, I drop the cup and spill it everywhere. And by everywhere, I mean someone's leather jacket.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so so so sorry for that. Please allow me to clean that up," I apologize without looking at that person. It's weird how that person isn't saying anything. I grab some napkins and start cleaning the jacket. There's that smell again. It's from that same person. I slowly look up to him only to meet with the pair of hazel eyes that I fell in love with. I stop cleaning the jacket and drop all the napkins.

"A-Austin!" I let out a HUGE gasp. I couldn't believe it. I tried to make myself believe that it wasn't him behind me but I was wrong. Everyone stared at us since Austin and I are both famous enough to be recognized and people knew what happened between us. I couldn't say anything.

Austin shoved me lightly so that he can leave. I'm not gonna let him go. Not before we talk. "Austin, c-can we please t-talk?" he looks at me with anger in his eyes but doesn't say anything. He tries to make an attempt to leave but I quickly run up to him and hold his hand. He immediately takes it away.

"Why did you hold my hand like that? Do you have no respect?" he yells at me. I back away.

"Austin, please, people are stari-" he interrupts me.

"Let them. I don't give a shit," I cringe. Austin never curses. I've known him for 7 years and he never cursed. NEVER! He smirks. "Little Miss goody-two-shoes just heard her used-to-be love cuss for the first time," I stand there not moving. He never said stuff like this to me before. What's gotten in to him?

"What's gotten into me is that you changed me, Ally Dawson. After playing with my heart like that, you completely changed my personality. I'm not the same Austin Moon you used to know. I'm different now. I'm different and I'm proud of it," he said looking directly at me. I stare at him for a while and start to walk towards him. I stop walking and stand exactly face to face with him. Me looking up at him, him looking down at me. **(2) **

I shouldn't be doing this in front of all these people staring but I couldn't stop myself. I cup his face and look deep into his eyes. I see his eyes widen. He tries to move his face, and takes my hands in order to move it away but I didn't let him. He eventually gave up and glared at me still holding my hands.

I feel like we're the only two here. Just me and him. My eyes well up. I miss you, Austin. Why am I doing this? His face softens. I know he didn't change. He's acting like he's a different person now. But he isn't. He's still the same old, childish, adorable Austin Moon that I love. Seeing him, holding him like this made me realize something.

What I did was wrong. I'm not happy with Elliot. I'm not happy without Austin. Without Austin, I'm nowhere near happy. I can't live without him. Literally. I need to live with Austin. As always he knew what I was thinking. He lets go off my hands and back away forcefully.

"Then why did you do that? Why did you break off the wedding like that? Why did you leave me? If you can't live without me, then why did you? Huh, Ally? Why?" he shouts at me. I stand there speechless. "You know what, I don't even wanna know. If you're not happy with that Elliot, then find someone else to be happy with. I wish you all the luck," with that he leaves.

I feel all my hot tears flowing down on my cheeks. I watch him look back at me from the exit door and he disappears. I hide my face in my hands, run away from the store, go to my car and let all my cries out there. No one can see me. No one can hear me. I cry until there are no tears left. After a while I leave.

….**AND! END OF CHAPTER! HOW DRAMATIC WAS THAT? I'm pretty proud of this chapter. Hope you like it. And please review. I barely have any **

**Haha. Austin's line from season 1 pilot. "The song should be a splash of sunshine. You're like a drizzle of darkness." (1)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Back with another chapter. This has some flashbacks again. Hope you enjoy!**

…

"WHAT IS THIS?" Elliot comes bursting in and throwing me a magazine. I gasp! It's a magazine of what happened at Starbucks between me and Austin today.

Headline: _Austin & Ally Reunited? _

_The used-to-be dynamic duo was spotted together in Starbucks looking deep into each other's eyes. Look at them. Are they still in love or what? _

Picture: Me cupping Austin's face and his hands on top of mine.

I mentally kill myself. I laugh nervously. "Let me explain. See it was just a coincide-" Elliot interrupts me.

"Cut the crap. Why were you holding his face like that?" he asks me glaring at me.

"I-I…umm….I actually can't explain it," I whisper the last part.

"Of course you can't. And for once I thought you cared for me and loved me like you loved him. But I was wrong. Instead, this is what you do behind my back!" he shouts. I let out a sob. "Yeah, start crying. 'Cause that's all you can do." I stand there shocked.

If it was Austin, he'll immediately soften and hug me tightly. He'll start apologizing until I forgive him. But I need to prove to him that I forgive him. It's one of my favorite things about Austin. He gets sentimental when it comes to me.

"You know what. I don't even wanna talk about it now," he goes to the bathroom. I'm already cleaned up and ready for bed. I lie down and start thinking about Austin. We had so many memories in his apartment. I don't even know which one to think about.

_**Flashback:**_

_ I'm writing a new song about Austin. I don't know when I'll sing it to him but I will someday. I hear the bathroom door open. I quickly close up my songbook 'cause I don't want him seeing the song. _

_ "Hey, Al! Whatcha doin'?" _

_ "Oh nothing. Just reading," I say innocently looking up at him. He shrugs and wipes his hair with his towel. I giggle. His hair's all over the place. He glares at me playfully. I roll my eyes and walk up to him. I grab his shoulder and bringing him down eye to eye. _

_ He smirks at me. "'Sup, short stuff?" I smack him on the head. "OW!" he shrieks like a little girl, "What was that for?" _

_ "Oh, don't act like you don't know," I let him go and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After coming back, I see Austin sitting there on the bed waiting for me. Just when I'm about to climb on the bed, he pulls my hand, me landing on top him. _

_ I look down at him. He's staring at me not saying anything. I blush furiously. "W-why are you l-looking at me like that?" _

_ "Oh, don't act like you don't know," he says the exact same thing I said in the exact same tone, just a bit quiet. I actually do know why he's staring at me. According to him, I'm the most beautiful and gorgeous person in the whole wide world. I'm prettier without any make-up, that's what he told me._

_ "That's 'cause you are," he says reading my mind again. I blush even more if that's possible. He cups my face and brings my face down to his. He kisses me softly and at some point during the kiss, I'm lying down and he's on top. We pull away and he starts kissing me down the jaw. Just before reaching my neck he pulls away._

_ My insides literally melt. He wanted to kiss my neck but didn't since he knows I'm not comfortable yet to go down that far. This time I cup his face. _

_ "I trust you, Austin. Just for once, I'm allowing you. I trust you," I whisper to him._

_ "Are you sure, Al? I don't want to pressure you," he asks concerned. I smile and nod my head. _

_ "I'm positive," I say confidently. He slowly but surely kisses me down the neck. Just the neck. Nowhere else below that. I let out a sigh of pleasure. He's so soft with me. He cares so much about me. He respects me so much. He gently pulls away. __**(1)**_

_ "That's all, Ally. Nothing more. Was that too much, though?" Why is he so concerned about this? I asked him for this. I shake my head._

_ "Stop worrying so much, Austin. That was perfectly perfect."He smiles and lies down beside me. _

**Back to present:**

I smile at that memory and touch my neck. He really was so gentle with me. Everything he did to me, it was soft and sweet. Even if we have any fights.

_**Flashback #2:**_

___"I don't get why you're so mad at me. We were just talking. Am I not allowed to have female friends or something?" _

_ "Of course you can! You may have been talking but she wasn't. She was obviously flirting with you. You just don't notice it!" Yes, before you ask, I AM jealous. Everyone in Miami Mall knows that Austin and I have been dating for 4 years. Yet, she was flirting with me. _

_ "Ally, if she was flirting with me, I would've known. She's a really friendly person. I've known her for a while now. I know what type of a person she is. Since when did you get so jealous?" _

_ "Since I found out that my boyfriend is oblivious to the fact that girls swoon over him hoping to have him by themselves!" _

_ "Girls swoon over me?" he asks love struck. I give up. I slam the door to our room and go to the guest room locking the door behind me. Austin knocks the door._

_ "Come on, Al. You know I was kidding. Don't take things so seriously." I ignore him. I lie down on my back staring at the ceiling. _

_ "Are you gonna open the door? Or do you want me to break in?" I groan and unlock the door, and lie down on the bed again. He sits by and puts his hand on my foot. "What's going on, Ally? Why are you acting like this?" _

_ "Leave me alone." I turn on my side. He comes up behind and wraps his arms around my stomach. _

_ "I'm not leaving you alone. I thought I made that clear when we first started dating." I try to move his arms away but he's way too strong for me. So I decided to not say anything to him. "Yeah, that won't work. You have to talk to me sometime so why not now?" he teased._

_ "Why can't you just see the girls flirting with you like that? Why are you so oblivious?" I ask still turned away. _

_ "'Cause you're the only girl I see," he says quietly in my ears. __**(2)**__ Not only my heart, but every single one of my organs melts right at that moment. He kisses my temple from behind and leaves. "I'm waiting for you in our room. Come there whenever you want. I'm wai-ting!" he sings. _

_ Right after he leaves, I get out of the bed, fix the bed, and run up to Austin. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down and kiss him. He instantly kisses back wrapping his arms around my back. If you haven't noticed before, he barely touches my waist. That's another way of showing his respect and also because I'm short. He spins me around and we both fall to our bed laughing our heads off for now reason. _

…_._

**End of chapter 5. Did you enjoy the cute fluffy moments?**

**This is as intense I'll go. I hate all those tongue kissing and moaning and what not. I honestly think kissing neck of a person you love is adorable. (1)**

**Yes, I took that line from 'Suite Life on Deck.' I loved Cody and Bailey together. (2)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating! I got busy with homeworks. But here's a chapter now. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. **

…**...**

**Back to present:**

I let out a sob while thinking about Austin. I try my best not to wake up Elliot by crying so much but I can't help it. I need to see Austin again. Somehow and someway. So I made my decision. I'm gonna visit him tomorrow morning after Elliot leaves for work. I just need to make sure he doesn't find out.

**Next Morning:**

I'm nervous. What if Austin shuts me down forever? NO! That can't happen. Austin could never do something like that. Out of a sudden, someone hugs me from behind. I shriek.

"Relax, baby. It's just me," Elliot whispers into my ears. I move his hands and get out of his grasp. "You still mad at me? I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean to say stuffs like that yesterday." I look back at him. He really does look guilty.

"It's okay. I forgive you," I say and give him a small smile. He grins wide at me.

"I have to go now. Hey can you do me a favor? Can you do some groceries? Just for 3, 4 days," he takes out his wallet and gives me his credit card. I didn't even say anything. I shrug and he leaves. I wait for 10 minutes to make sure he completely left.

I get ready and leave. I sigh hoping everything's gonna go okay. I drive to Austin's apartment with her and right now we're standing in front of his door.**(1)** I still have the keys since he never took it back. Should I knock or just open the door with my keys?

If I knock, he might see me and shut the door immediately. My keys it is! I slowly open the door and go in. It's been such a long time since I went in. It feels so right. Still warm and cozy as always. Only a bit messier.

I silently walk to our…Austin's room and stand right behind the door. The door is half open and I hear guitar strumming. The tune seems so familiar. It hit me right after he started singing quietly.

_So I'm singing all the words_

_I'm scared to say, yeah._

_So forgive me,_

_If I'm doing this song wrong_

_I'm trying_

_My best in this song to tell you._

_What can I do?_

_I'm stuck on you. _

_I'm hoping, you feel what I do 'cause I told_

_Mom about you, I told her._

_What can I do?_

_I'm stuck on you._

_And like the night, sticks to_

_The moon._

_Girl, I'm stuck on you.__**(2)**_

"I know you're standing out there. You can come in," he yells. I stand there shocked. Oh no! I was wrong. I'm not ready to talk to him. I make a run but he catches my wrist and pulls me in. My head lands on his chest. I quickly try move but he holds me tightly not allowing me to.

"What are you doing here? How'd you get in here?" he asks. I avoid eye contact.

"I still have the keys," I whisper. His grip tightens.

"Why are you here?" he asks a little louder, his grip tightening even more. It's starting to hurt.

"Austin, you're hurting me. Please let go and I'll leave," I try to say.

"You're not going anywhere until you have a good reason to why you're here," he growls. I let out a whimper. It's really hurting. He softens and let go.

"I-I came here t-to see y-you," I stammer telling him my reason. He looks at me surprised.

"W-what?" he asks quietly. I smile gaining a little confidence.

"You heard me. I came here to see you." He smirks.

"OH! So Elliot found out about our incident in Starbucks and broke up with you. That's why you're here, aren't you?"

"He didn't break up with me. I just came here to talk to you,"

"Talk to me about what? Huh?"

"Talk to you about the real reason why I broke off the wedding. Can we sit so that I can explain?" He nods his head hesitantly and we sit on his bed with a good far distance between us. We've always been told that we have personal space issues.

"She came back," I say quietly. He looks at me confused.

"Who?"

"C-Cassidy. And she's standing right here behind y-you." He turns and not expecting, sees his used-to-be love.

"Hey, blondie! How have you been doing?" she asks smiling bright at him. He stares at her shocked. He gets up from his bed and walks up to her.

"You're h-here? How? When? Oh who cares? I missed you so much," he smiles wide and hugs her. A pang of jealousy hits me in the heart. I get up from his bed and leave them alone. I don't stop the tears threatening to come out.

"Ally!" Austin runs after me.

"Austin, what are you doing?" I wipe my tears. He takes me outside.

"You broke off the wedding because she was back?" I nod my head slowly. "That's your reason. And I thought you-" I interrupted him.

"That I did this for Elliot. I don't care about him, Austin. It has always been you. I thought I was always yours as well. But watching you getting so happy to see her proved to me even more that I'm not. It has always been Cassidy. And always will be," I cry. He doesn't say anything. He looks guilty. I continue.

"I had no idea what to do after the wedding. I knew I had to find myself another apartment since I sold the other one before moving in with you. But Elliot has always been there for me. So I moved in with him wishing to fall for him in the process. But that never happened. You're all I kept thinking about. I barely get any sleep in the night 'cause I keep thinking all the memories we had. How can you possibly think I stopped loving you? I loved you SO much. I still do. But you don't," I whisper the last part. I wipe my tears once again and put on a smile.

"Be happy with her, okay? I know he makes you happy and you do too. I wish you all the happiness you need. Treat her like you treated me. Make her feel special. You're really good with that," I smile wide. I take out the key for Austin's apartment and give it him.

"Since she's with you now, she needs the key. Give it to her. I don't need it anymore," I try my best not to cry again. I look up to him and my smile drops. He looks upset. Sad. Guilty. Blank eyes. I try to avoid it.

"Before I go, can I maybe h-have one small k-kiss from you?" I ask quietly. He didn't need to be told twice. He cups my face and kisses me passionately. I kiss him back immediately and start crying knowing this is probably the last kiss we'll ever share. I pull away and run away.

I look back at him once more and smile. "I hope you're happy," I say the exact same thing he said on the wedding. With that, I leave Austin for the rest of my life.

….

**I'm crying. No seriously, I am! I told you Ally had a good reason. It wasn't Elliot. All the confusion you have about the first chapter with all those flashbacks, will be answered on the next chapter. Hope you like this chapter. There's not much chapters left. It's almost done.**

**(1) We all now know who "her" is.**

**(2) I don't own Stuck On You. I don't know who does. Austin & Ally people? Ross Lynch? Disney? Austin & Ally: Turn It Up? I don't know.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Second to last chapter. School is starting in two days so I HAVE to finish this story. This chapter clears up all the confusions and some minor Auslly moments. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own any characters.**

…**..**

I run away from Austin's apartment as fast as I could. Once I get into my car, I let down all the tears I was holding. I cried and cried until I realized I should do the groceries Elliot asked me to. I wipe all my tears out take some deep breaths.

After doing an hour of grocery shopping, I finally reach home and plop down on my bed thinking how I made the decision of letting Austin go.

_**Flashback: After Ally tells Elliot that she can't break off the wedding (from chapter 1).**_

_ I run away from Elliot. I can never like him. I love Austin. He loves me. I'm not letting him go. Out of sudden I bump hard into someone. "Oww!" I wince touching my head._

_ "Ally? Is that you?" My eyes widen recognizing that voice. I look up._

_ "Cassidy," out came a whisper. She smiles at me. _

_ "Ally. It IS you. Oh, I missed you so much," she grinned hugging me. "Let's go sit somewhere and catch up. It's been a while," she leads me._

_ "Sooo. You're back!" I try to show as much enthusiasm as possible._

_ "YEAH! For real this time. Not moving anywhere this time. So tell me, what's going on with you? Anything exciting?" she wiggles her eyebrows at me._

_ "Well…yeah. I'm getting married tomorrow." She squeals!_

_ "OH MY GOSH! That's incredible. With whom?" I was afraid she's gonna ask me that._

_ "A-Austin," I say quietly hoping she wouldn't hear me. She stares at me shocked and hurt._

_ "Austin? I thought you guys said there wasn't anything going on between you two when I moved 4 years ago?" she asks still surprised._

_ "Well, after you moved, Austin was depressed. He was really upset on the fact that you left. I mean he wasn't a child, right? He was 21. A fully grown adult. I did everything I could to help him. Eventually, I fell for him and knew he would never feel the same. On MY 21__st__ birthday, he said that helping him made him realize something. He has deep deep feeling for me and said he always did but never knew it. So since then, we've been going out," I explain everything to her._

_ "Oh! Umm…that's c-cool," Cassidy whispers. It can't be._

_ "Don't tell me you still have feelings for him," I ask. She nods her head slowly._

_ "I'm still in love with him, Ally. I was hoping to go out with him again but that's not gonna happen."_

_ "Cassid-" she interrupts._

_ "Ally, I wanna be with him. I loved him a lot. You knew that. Now that you know I'm here, you're not marrying him, right?" I stare at her, tears flowing down her face. She really DOES love him a lot. But I do too._

_ "Cassidy, I love Austin too. You can't just expect me to break off the wedding. I'll hurt him."_

_ "If he knows that you did this for me, maybe he wouldn't. Please, Ally. Don't do this to me," she begged. I shake my head and leave. Cassidy calls me from behind._

_ "Ally, please. Please, don't do this. Ally!" I run away from her._

…

**Back to present:**

So that's what I did. All this time, my excuse was Elliot. All this time I thought I did everything because Elliot loved me. But no. I did this 'cause Cassidy loved Austin. And seeing him today tells me that he loves her back. That night I called Elliot 'cause I thought I should give him a chance. But my plan never worked. I never fell for him. I'll always love Austin. I cry for the 100th time today.

My cell phone rings. UGH! Who is it now? Can't I cry freely without being interrupted? Without looking at the caller ID, I pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ally? Thank goodness you picked your phone. I thought you weren't going to," AUSTIN! He sighed of relief. OH NO! I can't talk to him now. He'll know I'm crying and he'll blame it all on himself.

"Ally? You there?" I clear my throat and try to talk in my normal voice.

"Yes, yes, I'm here. Sorry. I zoned out a bit," I try to speak confidently.

"That's not a new thing," he chuckles. I smile a little. It's true. I always zone out during conversations.

"Hmm…yeah, it isn't." For a strange reason, I can feel him nodding through the phone.

"Yeah…hey listen, I really need to talk to you. Do you think, maybe, we can meet up somewhere?" he asks finger crossing. I don't how I know that but I just do.

"Umm…s-sure. Why not? Let's m-meet in the food court." I suggested.

"Awesome! I'll see you then." Wait, when?

"10 minutes," with reading my mind again, he hangs up. Great! I have 5 minutes to freshen up and 5 minutes to drive to the food court. I wash my face, apply some lip gloss and drive away.

Once I reach the food court, I immediately spot Austin. I silently walk up to the table and sit. He looks up from his phone.

"Woah! When did you come here? I was about to call you," he laughs. I sit there expressionless.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Well, that came out of nowhere. I mentally face palm myself.

"Woah! Easy there, Al," I widen my eyes. He used his nickname for me. "Umm…I mean Ally." I watch him scold himself. I let out a chuckle.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaims.

"What? For what?"

"For blaming you. For putting you in such a distress. I didn't know you did all that for me. I thought-"

"You thought I was being selfish and did all these for me," I finished for him. He nods his head. "Do you really think I'll do that, Austin? Do you really think I would even leave you like that without any reason? If you knew me well enough, you would've known that I'd never ever do that. I guess you didn't know me."

"I know. That's why I'm apologizing. You weren't being selfish. I was. I just had to think that I'm right about this one and blame it all on you. I'm really sorry, Al…Ally. Is there any way you can forgive me?" he looks at me pleadingly.

"I was never mad at you, Austin. I don't even know how to forgive someone I'm not mad at." I joked as he laughed. I close my eyes for a brief second.

"Stop staring at my lips," I say still my eyes closed.

"Whaaaat? Pssst…me staring at your lips? I don't know what you're talking about. Just because you're wearing my favorite lip gloss doesn't mean I'm staring. Puh-lease." I open my eyes and see him scratch his hind neck nervously. I roll my eyes.

I get up from my sit. He looks at me confused. "Wait, where are you going?"

"We're done talking, aren't we? I can leave now, right?" He shakes his head.

"No. You can't leave right yet. I want to catch up. It's been such a long time since we hung out. Ally, please stay," he begged. I sigh and smile down at him. This is gonna be a long, awkward day. I can tell. But part of me is squealing with delight. Because I'm about to hang out with Austin and talk like we used to. It might be awkward but I wasn't passing up this opportunity.

….

**End of chapter 7! One more chapter to go and I'll be done before school. This was a simple, easy one and I'm pretty proud of it. Please review! **


	9. Last Chapter

**Last chapter :'( I honestly don't want to stop but I just have to. Spoiler alert: It has a happy ending. **

…**..**

I'm literally the happiest person on Earth right now. It's been almost 3 hours I've been hanging with Austin and I couldn't be happier. It's less awkward that I imagined. In fact, it's not awkward at all. Suddenly someone waves their hand in front of my face. I snap out of my thought.

"Woohoo, Ally! You there?" Austin teased. I roll my eyes and smile. "Zoning out again?" I shrug. Out of a sudden he grabs my hand. I freeze. Looking down at our hands and back at him, I can't help but feel tears form. He's with someone else. We're back to being the best friends we always used to be. I pull my hands out and feel Austin looking at me confused.

I avoid eye contact with him. "Is anything wrong, A-"

I interrupt him, "You shouldn't hold someone's hand while dating someone else," I try not to sound harsh.

"Wait, what? Dating? I'm dating someone else? What?" I look at him confused.

"What are you talking about, Austin? Aren't you dating Cassidy now?" After about 30 seconds of processing, he starts laughing.

"Oh my god! Classic!" he laughs even more.

"I don't get it. Why are you laughing so much?" I was so confused. My mind was completely blank. He wipes his tears.

"Ally, I'm not dating Cassidy. I'm not planning on it either."

"But what about all that hugging and 'I missed you so much' and looking happy and what not?"

"Calm down, dude. Let me explain everything." I do a hand gesture asking him to continue.

"Yeah, sure I told her I missed her. And I DID. I REALLY did. That doesn't mean that I still had feelings for her. After we….umm….kissed," I blush at that, "I talked to Cassidy asking her why she was here. She told me everything that happened between you and her after bumping into each other and asking you to break the wedding." He stops to see if I was listening.

"She even told me that she's still in love with me and wants to get back together. But I don't feel the same way. 'Cause I never stopped lovi-" He scratches his hind neck. Was he about to say he never stopped loving me?

"I know I've hurt her but I know I wouldn't be happy with her. So I asked her to leave. Nicely. I swear. She was devastated but I had no choice." He finishes his explanation. I actually have no idea what to say.

"Well…umm…that's some story. I'm really sorry for everything that happened between you two." He just nods his head.

"Can I confess something?" He asks all of a sudden. I nod my head thinking it was something like "I actually didn't feel bad" or something like that. But what he said made me knock over someone and falling hard on the ground. Almost.

"I love you, Ally." My eyes were wide as saucers. It can't be. He can't possibly be in love with me. I shake my head.

"No, Austin. No you don't," I protest.

"Yes, I do."

"No you don't." He starts walking towards me. I start backing up.

"Yes, Ally, I do." He says still walking to me. I hit a wall behind me. His face centimeters away from mine.

"N-no, no y-you don't," I whisper.

"Yes I do. I love you, Al," with that he kisses me gently yet passionately. I shouldn't do this. But I can't stop. I can never get over his lips. I hesitantly kiss him back with as much as passion. I pull away slowly and push him slightly to move out of my way.

"I h-have to go n-now. I'll-I'll see you l-later." I run away from him not knowing where I'm going. I stop to look. In front of Elliot's apartment. I feel guilty. Very, very guilty. I never made myself fall for him. And now, somehow I have to break up with him. Or make him break up with me.

I pace around my room thinking of ideas to make him break up with me. Suddenly, I hear the door open. He's home already? "ALLY!" I freeze. Oh no! What did I do?

"WHAT IS THIS?" He throws a magazine at me. And another. And another. All of them had similarities. And by that I mean PICTURE OF ME AND AUSTIN KISSING! I'm doomed. How did they publish that so early? It just happened. How do they do that so freaking early?

"EXPLAIN, ALLY!" I've never seen Elliot so mad before. An idea pops in my head! A perfect way to make him break up with me.

"Well…it's a picture of me and Austin…kissing...which happened like 3 hours ago?" It came out more like a question.

"Why were you kissing him?"

"Very good question. See…I might still have feelings for him. I might still be deeply in love with him so when he kissed me, I didn't stop him." I let out a nervous laugh.

"Well if you still love him, then maybe we shouldn't be together." I do a happy dance on the inside.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you. I will go pack my stuffs and leave," I try to be subtle. After passing him, I can't help but grin. I pack everything and leave. Before going out of the door, Elliot grabs my hand. My eyes widen. No no no! Leave! Leave now, Ally. I move my hands and try to run away but the weight of my bags slowed me down. At least I'm out of his sight now.

Somehow, I don't even know how, I end up in Austin's apartment. I knock his door hesitantly. He comes out and smirks at me. "So broken up with Elliot?" I glare at him, shove him and go inside. "I've been expecting you."

That doesn't sound right. He's planning on doing something, isn't he? "Oh yes I am, Al. Come on and let me show you." He says reading my thoughts.

He grabs my hand and I don't pull back this time. He takes me to his room and closes the door behind us. Letting go of my hand, he sits on his bed petting the spot beside him. I sit with a good distance between us.

"What happened to our personal space issues?" he asks scooting beside me. I scoot back trying to keep the distance. He doesn't let that happen. At one point, we are sitting completely next to each other, with no space at all. Is it always hot in here?

"So where do you plan on living now?" I shrug. I have no idea at all. "You can come back living with me, you know," I look at him shocked.

"I can't do that. We're not even together."

"Well let's be. I love you and I know you love me back. You never stopped. I know you didn't. I didn't either. Why can't we be back together, Al?" I look away from him and smile. I slowly nod my head and whisper,

"I love you, Austin." Immediately he cups my face and kisses me. I don't wait another minute to kiss back. This by far, the best kiss we've ever shared. And trust me, we kissed a lot. We spent the rest of our day spending couple time together. Even at some point, Austin called his parents telling them about us. They said they always knew I had a good reason for breaking the wedding.

"Hey, Al?"

"Hmm?"

"The next time we have a wedding, you're not gonna break it up again, right?" I look at him smiling.

"I wouldn't even think of it. No matter what happens, I wouldn't let that happen. That I guarantee." He smiles wide and hugs me tight.

"I missed you so much. I'm so glad you're back. I'm never letting you leave again."

"Me too, Austin. Me too. In fact I wouldn't let you." I say and hug him back as tightly as possible. "Never in my life, am I making another mistake of letting you go."

…

**End of chapter and story. I may do a sequel if you guys want me to. But that's not gonna happen before April. Please review letting me know about this chapter, story, and your thoughts about the sequel. Pretty please with a cherry on top. **


	10. Suggestion

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. I know some of you wanted an epilogue but I really would want to leave it with that. I just wanted to ask you guys on what the sequel should be about. I really don't want to do anything about revenge but I want to make it dramatic. So please review giving me suggestions. Thank you.


End file.
